Enclosures such as storage sheds, temporary shelters, and portable restrooms typically have a plurality of sides walls, a roof, a floor and a lid or a door which together define an interior space. Typically, the lid or door is pivotally attached along an edge to one of the sides of the enclosure. If the enclosure is a temporary shelter or portable restroom, the door would be pivotally attached along its edge to a door jamb. Many different hinge devices are known in the art to pivotally secure the lid or door to the enclosure. For example, a typical hinge device includes first and second plates joined by a pin where the first plate is attached to the door jamb or side wall of the enclosure and the second plate is attached to the lid or door. The hinge plates are generally attached using rivets or screws. Typically, multiple hinges are disposed along the edge of the lid or door to pivotably secure same to the side wall or door jamb of the enclosure.
While prior art methods for attaching lids or doors to enclosures achieve their intended purpose, problems still exist. For example, over time the door or lid may sag or loosen because it is only attached to the side wall or door jamb of the enclosure at discrete locations along the edge of the side wall or door jamb. Further, it has been observed that enclosures made of plastic over time will wear at the hinge attachment locations causing the door or lid to sag and pull away from the hinge device.
Therefore, a new and improved device for attaching a lid or a door to an enclosure is needed. The new and improved device should prevent the door or lid from sagging and pulling away from the side wall or door jamb of the enclosure.